bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Order of Mata Nui
The Order of Mata Nui was first formed by Helryx at roughly the same time as both the founding of Metru Nui and the formation of the Brotherhood of Makuta. It was formed as a secret society dedicated to serving the will of the Great Sprit Mata Nui. It was one of the most powerful organizations in the Bionicle universe, and the only groups who were able to rival it were the corrupt Brotherhood of Makuta and a mercenary guild called the Dark Hunters. Their base of operations was located on the island of Daxia, which was built by the overseers of Artahka, Karzahni, and its first members. History The Order was founded by the first Toa to be created, Helryx, a member of the disbanded Hand of Artakha, whose some of their members joined the Order. Secrecy The Order worked in utmost secrecy, leaving public acts of Mata Nui's will to his chosen warriors, the Toa. Members were not permitted to reveal the Order's secrets except in the direst of circumstances. Doing otherwise resulted in death. Because of this, very few knew about the Order's existence: *Members of the Brotherhood of Makuta "probably have suspicions, but don't know about it directly." *Vakama knew that there is a group that serves Mata Nui, he learned this from the deceased plant creature Karzahni. *The Dark Hunters new know about and have formed an alliance with the Order. *Axonn's allies in the race for the Mask of Life - the Toa Inika, the Toa Nuva, and the Matoran of Voya Nui - learned of the Order. *In trying to coerce Dekar to give up the Mask of Life, Brutaka announced his allegiance to the Order (leaving out the part that he had been banished). Neither Dekar nor the Barraki that accompanied Brutaka believed him. *The residents of Artakha knew of the Order, and Artakha himself requested that the Order make the land's location forbidden knowledge. *Takanuva knew of a group that serves Mata Nui because he was rescued by them when attacked by a shadow leech in Dark Mirror. Activities The following is what is known about the Order's activities in the BIONICLE universe: *As one of its first acts, the Order sent Umbra to be a guardian of the Ignika Mask of Life. They later sent Axonn and Brutaka to act as a first line of defense for the mask. *Over eighty thousand years ago, the Order tampered with Ehlek's species in an attempt to engineer a race to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. This was done in a way so that the species was not aware of who did the tampering. *After the Great Disruption in Metru Nui, the Order placed an agent in the city to potentially ward off future problems. *After the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded the land of Artakha, the Order accepted the ruler's request to eliminate all knowledge of the land's location. In addition to altering and destroying maps, they took everyone who knew the location - including Order members - and made them disappear. *Around sixty thousand years ago, Mata Nui erased the memories of everyone outside the Order of a six-month period. This was done in order to cover up the Order's scattering of disguised Matoran of Light throughout the world, including Takua in Metru Nui. Historical records of this time have also been erased, which can be presumed to be the work of the Order. *When Mata Nui set the stars to present false prophesies concerning the identities of future Toa, the Order planted evidence that supported these prophesies such as Toa disks. This deception fooled Makuta of Metru Nui and allowed the correct Matoran to become the Toa Metru. *After the Great Cataclysm, an Order member was sent to the island of Mata Nui to keep an eye on events there. However, the Order was unaware that this member was quickly killed, and therefore did not send a replacement. *The Order created a guide to eleven of the world's key locations (the BIONICLE World guide) to inform its agents, be shared discreetly with Toa if events warrant, and (if Mata Nui dies) potentially serve as a final record of the world and its people. *The Order gathered the plans of Dark Hunters, League of the Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta and others. *They took Karzahni and the Piraka in for interrogation. *A team of villains, led by Brutaka, was formed and sent on a mission to locate and free Makuta Miserix. *At the time of the invasion of Karda Nui, the Order had three operatives stationed in Metru Nui, one of them being Krakua. Members right|thumb|190px|Axonn *Helryx, Leader of the Order of Mata Nui *Trinuma, a 9 foot tall warrior *Axonn, experienced warrior in charge of protecting the Ignika, currently preparing to go to war with the Brotherhood *Brutaka, former guardian of the Ignika and partner of Axonn. Currently preparing for the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Jerbraz, a "handsome and dashing" member turned invisible by accident. *Tobduk, a member who provided information for the Atlas *Johmak, a member who provided information for the Atlas *A member of Botar's Species who continued Botar's job. *Ancient, a spy on the Dark Hunters. *A member who met a dying Tahtorak who revealed that the Tahtorak on Zakaz plan to wipe out the Skakdi. *A four-armed giant member that accompanied Helryx to Xia in Dwellers in Darkness. *A black armored femaled who carried a shield. This member sent the Toa Mahri to Artidax. Former Members *Hydraxon, the Pit jailer, injured by the Great Cataclysm and killed by Takadox. The "new" Hydraxon, who is actually a transformed Dekar, is not considered an Order member (although he believes that he is). Helryx didn't know that the original was dead, and so believes that the clone is the original. *A member placed in Metru Nui after the Great Disruption that was tortured into revealing the Order's existence and the Toa Metru's true destiny to Karzanhi, and later killed. Karzahni later passed this information on to Toa Vakama, destroying Vakama's previous fears that he and the other Toa Metru were not meant for their roles. *A member that was sent to Mata Nui in a Toa Canister, but was killed by Teridax. Since the member never had the chance to alert the Order of danger, the Order sent no reinforcements, leaving the island unwatched for the entire thousand years that the Matoran lived there. Vezon later found the member's canister and used it to get to Voya Nui. *An operative at Mahri Nui whom the Order lost contact with. He or she is now dead. *Botar - A member who took defeated criminals to the Pit; crushed by Icarax. Servants *Krakua - Novice Toa of Sonics. Liason between Toa and the Order. *Mazeka - Ko-Matoran who acted a spy for the Order. *Umbra - A being created by the Great Beings to guard the Kanohi Ignika. *Mana-Ko - Large crab-like Rahi that guard important Brotherhood of Makuta locations. *Spinax - A mutated Energy Hound that used to belong to Hydraxon and later helped a Maxilos guard The Pit. *Maxilos - A model of guardian robots stationed in The Pit. *"Kratana" - A breed of creatures that causes their wearers to see visions of the past and future. Former Servants *A Maxilos robot formerly possessed by Makuta Teridax. Prisoners *Piraka - Former Dark Hunters turned sea snakes; Zaktan now with Toa Hagah. *Karzahni - Tyrant of a land with his name; mind shattered by Teridax. *"Dweller" - A Dark Hunter that was supposed to kill Takanuva; caught by Brutaka. Order Strike Team An Order of Mata Nui strike team was made of prisoners and rogue members of various organizations led by Brutaka were sent to find Makuta Miserix. *Carapar - A Barraki; shattered by Tren Krom. *Takadox - A Barraki; escaped during Federation of Fear. *Spiriah - A rogue Makuta, absorbed by Miserix. *Roodaka - Vortixx who has played both the Brotherhood the Dark Hunters. *Vezon - A Skakdi duplicate created by Staff of Fusion. *Lariska - A Dark Hunter, hired by the Order of Mata Nui. She was not a prisoner of the Order, she was secretly hired to follow the team. Trivia * Brothers in Arms, Destiny War and Dwellers in Darkness are all related to the Order (Recruitment of Mazeka by Order, War between Order and Brotherhood, and Toa Hagah searching for Teridax). Powers Most, if not all, members carry weapons made from Protosteel. Some of their equipment is provided by Artakha. Depending of the member's role, he or she can receive a power upgrade when he or she enters the Order. Axonn and Brutaka did, while Hydraxon and Botar did not. Members of the Order of Mata Nui have no uniform powers (e.g. Kraata, Rahkshi, etc.), but due to the sensitive information they carry, all members are trained to have their minds shielded against telepathy and mental attack. Interestingly, the "false" Hydraxon (see below) also has his mind shielded. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:2006 Category:2007